


Share With Me

by kibouin



Series: Persona 5 WsIPs [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: He had everything;hehad nothing. Would it be missed, the one thing he wanted to keep?





	Share With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaah... was it even worth it to give this its own post? It's so ...small.  
> Totally grasping for straws on that title, too. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I recently stumbled my way into this ship somehow and, being an awful person who loves awful things done to her favorite characters, I wanted something a bit on the darker side. Maybe jealous of Mishima's affection of Akira, Akechi takes Mishima for his own or kidnaps him to take something from Akira, who he views as having everything. Or maybe he gets interested with the admin of the Phansite. Anything goes really, (including non-con or dub-con, if you want)  
> Would like a possessive "you're mine" Akechi though."

Akechi ignored the excited whispers and hushed voices as he strolled towards Akihibara. He was on a mission--wasn't he always? No, this was a personal mission. He smiled brightly, mostly for show to anyone taking pictures. The thoughts in his head were far from "bright", let alone even remotely friendly. Akechi slowed his strides after noticing his target at the corner. The small teen was crouched low, fingers moving deftly over the screen of his phone. 

 _Probably spreading more false praise about the Phantom Thieves._  

This was the sponsor of the Phantom Thieves. Their little "phan-boy", as some were wont to call themselves. Akechi gritted his teeth, losing his smile for a moment. It was an easy gesture to rebuild, and he made it shine brighter than before. No point in giving away his true intentions before anything was set into motion. 

 

 **-pointless break, random line... why-**  

 

Akechi was still wiping whipped cream from his hair when a shadow fell across his face. He exhaled deeply, ready to reassure the maid once again, only to find Kurusu's "phan-boy" standing next to his table.


End file.
